1 New message
by siriuslyyellow
Summary: A txt msg convo between jared & jensen that most def never happened irl.


Title: 1 New message

Authors: siriuslyyellow (Jared) and rhiannonymph (Jensen)

Warnings: J2, slash, fluff, crack, cursing, mentions of other actors, insane amounts of text messaging, over-the-top innuendo, intentional misspellings and grammatical nonsense, repetitive and useless text message information blurbs

Spoilers: None (EPIK LULZ)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A txt msg convo between jared & jensen that most def never happened irl.

Special Note To Avoid Confusion: Jensen sends Jared two texts in a row at 3:08 pm. So, if you're reading it quickly, make sure you don't get who's talking mixed up then!

A/N: So, rhiannonymph and I did this entirely randomly and with almost no thought about it beforehand. There was just sudden J2 texting, and all of the greatness that you would imagine came along with it. I thought it was wondrous. Thusly, this fic was born. There might be a sequel, or multiple sequels, if there is another amazing J2 text session. XD**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

02:32 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Oh Jared. Whatever would i do without your 6'4" rockhard ass?

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

02:33 pm

From: Jared SPN

Mourn it's absence, of course. Where else would you stick your 10" rockhard dick?

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

02:34 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Well… in Misha of course.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

02:35 pm

From: Jared SPN

*wibbles*

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

02:37 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Oh. Like you wouldnt do the same? He's a sexy beast, you know you would.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

02:40 pm

From: Jared SPN

Well, he is sexy. But my heart belongs to yooooou! If he wanted to steal you, id have to beat his ass. I might consider a threesome…

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

02:45 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

You know im a one man man… but if you were gone… id totally hit that.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

02:47 pm

From: Jared SPN

If u were gone, id hit that too. Guess ill just have to stick around so theres no fight about which of us gets misha. Ur just stuck with me, jen.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

02:47 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Well…i can live with that. =D

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

02:48 pm

From: Jared SPN

Me too. 3

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:02 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Jeffry Dean Morgan too. He's a good lookin older guy.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:07 pm

From: Jared SPN

What the crap dude? You gonna give it up to just anybody now?

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:08 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Im saying. These are my contingencies. Should you ever leave. I have to have so

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:08 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Some way to ease my poor broken heart.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:12 pm

From: Jared SPN

And what makes you think im gonna ever leave you?

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:13 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

What if you get hit by car? It might not be your choice.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:18 pm

From: Jared SPN

Are you making plans to get me hit by a car so you can fuck misha? That would be depressing.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:22 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

What? No! How can you think a thing likd that. If i wanted to fuck Misha that bad, id suggest a break. And i dont want to fuck up my car.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:36 pm

From: Jared SPN

Oh yeah, u just don't wanna fuck up ur car, huh? I kno ur joking, jen, but still… All the fangirls are obsessed w/ u & misha now. Its like i dont exist *pouts*

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:42 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Oh. Thats not true. People are loving evil!Sam. You have tons of fangirls. More importantly you have me. Misha doesnt have me. You do. You heart stealer.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:46 pm

From: Jared SPN

Aw, jensen… Youre the heart stealer. You stole mine on day one. Im just lucky you let me keep yours in return. I don't know what id do if i ever lost you.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:49 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

You'd fuck Misha. And I would understand. Cause I love you and want you to be happy. Unless I wasnt dead. Then Id probably just be bitter.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:53 pm

From: Jared SPN

Well, im not gonna be with anyone else as long as youre alive, so its a moot point anyway. And can we please not talk about you not being alive? I dont like it.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:56 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Aw. Dont be so girly. We're all mortal. What do you want to talk about?

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

03:58 pm

From: Jared SPN

Psh, im not being girly. Im so manly. Lets talk about how you said you love me. I think thats a good conversation topic.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

04:01 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Well i think its kind of self explaintory. Dude cant believe we grew up in the same state but didnt meet until SPN. Crazy.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

04:04 pm

From: Jared SPN

Well its not that crazy. I mean, texas is huge. But yeah, youd think we would have met earlier. On a casting call or something. For the record, i love you too.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

04:06 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Aw. Thats so sweet. But its not like the whole of Texas was between us.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

04:11 pm

From: Jared SPN

True, but i dont really know how exactly we could have met any sooner. Or what would be different now. And dont be dumb or i wont tell you i love you anymore.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

04:20 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

Im not being dumb. im just saying. and you dont be a jerk or im gonna go chill at Misha's. He built his house you know.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

04:23 pm

From: Jared SPN

He didnt build his whole house. And i didnt mean you were being unintelligent. I meant that you were being sarcastic when you said 'thats so sweet'. Dont be mad

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

04:25 pm

From: Jensen ^_^*

I wasnt being sarcastic. and he built enough of it.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:

04/28/2009

04:27 pm

From: Jared SPN

Oh. That's why i hate txt convos. You can never tell. Sorry. And i could build you a house, if you want me to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

fin.

U like? commntz r maed of winz! plz & tnx :)


End file.
